In this project we introduce into the economic theory of fertility the possibility that disagreements might arise between spouses regarding the desired level of fertility. We plan to address ourselves to two specific questions. Under what conditions are the husband and wife most likely to desire a different number of children, and then, when conflict does arise, how is it resolved? We suggest two hypotheses in response to the first question. The probability of conflict increases as (1) the non-pecuniary (psychic) rewards of the wife's market work increases, and (2) the difference between husband's (Sh) and wife's (Sw) schooling increases provided that Sh greater than Sw. These hypotheses will be treated using a limited dependent variable technique with a cross section from the National Fertility Survey of 1970. With regard to the resolution of the conflict we hypothesize that the outcome of the fertility conflict depends in part on relative economic power. As the disparity in economic power increases, the spouse with the greater resourses will predominate. To test this hypothesis we compare for the subset of households in disagreement in 1970 the response on desired additional fertility from the 1970 National Fertility Survey to the actual increment in fertility for the same households from the 1975 National Fertility Survey.